The present invention relates generally to steering column support structures, and more particularly to a steering column support structure including capsules that securely hold the steering column to the instrument panel without hindering the collapse of the steering column during an accident.
It is desirable to have a steering column of a vehicle that is securely attached to the frame of the automobile so as to ensure safe operation thereof for the life of the automobile. Generally, this is accomplished by bolting the steering column to the instrument panel which is further secured to the frame of the automobile. However, it has become desirous to allow for the steering column to disengage from the instrument panel and collapse upon the application of a force during an accident.
It is known in the art to attempt to solve these contradictory goals by using polymer capsules (such as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,955, herein incorporated by reference) to support the mounting bracket of the steering column that are designed in such a way as to break-away under a given force. Thus, the steering column is allowed to axially collapse upon the application of a force in the event of an accident.
However, the polymer capsule may change in shape which can cause the capsules to xe2x80x9ccreep.xe2x80x9d This creep may cause buzz/squeak/rattle (BSR) problems which are unwanted during the operation of the vehicle. Furthermore, the polymer capsules can become damaged prior to installation thus requiring the disposal of the part.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a break-away capsule that will overcome the disadvantages of the prior art polymer capsules. This object will be accomplished by forming the capsule from the same material as the remainder of the steering column mounting bracket. This will allow the capsules to have a more consistent break-away load, not be susceptible to BSR, and not break unintentionally during installation.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood however that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.